Saving Me
by Cena-holic8
Summary: Trapped forever as the pureblood princess, Yuuki Kuran feels like a prisoner. Is being with Kaname truly what she wanted? Doesn't matter now. She chose her fate, now she has to live with that... or does she have a choice?


**I know this is not like my usual stuff. But I'm absolutely hooked to Vampire Knight and I just love the Zero/Yuuki pairing. This is my first time trying to write something like this so if you could review and tell me how I did.**

**I'm trying to get my last chapter out for Nothing Else Matters but it's hard because I lost a little of my love for wrestling... shocker I know! I'm trying my hardest though so I'm going to make that my top priority when it comes to writing anything else. I just thought I would try something new.**

**Please enjoy and review to tell me how I did. I tried to write it differently than normal. Hope I did alright to you liking... so enough with this.. on with the story!**

_**Saving Me**_

With a pencil in her right hand and laying her head on her left, Yuuki was just about asleep. She was bored out of her mind, staring at a blank piece of white paper that was supposed to be homework. Thankfully she had all the time in the world to do it, well a week's time until the due date. Aidou-senpai was out visiting his family and was due to be gone all week so that meant to her no visitors or company at all. Because of this, this room in the basement was becoming like a prison cell to her... meant to keep her away from anyone or anything. She looked up at the ticking clock on the wall for what seemed like the twentieth time. Aidou-senpai did annoy her to no end but at least he was company.

Kaname was supposed to be back for another hour so she thought that she would at least get started on her report about the history on the beginning wars of the vampires and vampire hunters. But of course this proved impossible because Yuuki never was one to care about school. She was too excited for Kaname's arrival because he has been gone more and more frequently recently. Although he apologizes to her each time, she can't help but feel lonely. She knew it was in her best interests to be confined to this room, at least Kaname said it was. But he meant well.

She knew he loved her and would do absolutely anything to make sure that she was safe. He has saved her life numerous of times and always made sure that she was well protected. That's why she did feel guilty when she did have her feelings of loneliness and resentment towards him. She didn't know why she felt that way sometimes. Although she did feel that she owed him for those 10 years she was kept in the dark about her true identity. Leaning back in her chair and playing with a strand of her long brunette hair, Yuuki thought about this past year.

She had been brought to this room by Kaname and was told that she would be here for awhile. She had been in here for the whole year. No visitors, besides Aidou-senpai. No fresh air. She was only allowed in this underground level. So because of this, she thought that was the reason why she no longer loved Kaname as her lover anymore. At the beginning, she remembered when she literally felt pain in her heart when he was gone for a long time. Her heart grown more colder towards him somehow. She still loved him but more as her protector now.

It was just about 5:00 p.m which meant he would be back very soon. Her mind drifted back to where she would be right now if all this her being a pureblood vampire stuff didn't happen. She would be sitting at the dining table, hoping the Chairman would make edible food this time. She would act like she would be staring off into space but secretly sneak glances at Zero. Just to make sure he didn't look to withered or tired out from lack of human blood.

Zero would always be either glancing absently out the window or reading some book Yuuki knew she would never get. He sometimes would catch her staring but wouldn't say anything... as always. He would sometimes hold that gaze or turn away. Then the Chairman would pop in from the kitchen and set dinner down in front of the pair. She could hear Zero's complaints now and she would giggle out loud. Thinking of Zero now always brought pain to the now vampire Yuuki.

Tears unexpectedly came from her eyes, remembering the pain of Zero not telling of his inner turmoil with himself all those 4 years. She didn't know if he knew it at the time but he was very important to her and she would give anything to go back in time and try harder to learn his secret so he wouldn't have to suffer alone. Even now in the present time, she didn't know where he was or how he was dealing. She knew when she learned that she was a pureblood vampire she didn't have the right to know these things. Zero did vow to kill her the next time they would meet so she knew he hated her. More than anyone else. Even the kiss Zero so suddenly gave her that same day, she knew that was him telling her that he loved her all along but now everything was going to change.

More tears poured down from her eyes. Every time she thought of that kiss, she felt pain. Zero didn't know how painfully she wished she could return that embrace, that kiss. She knew why she didn't. She had no right to return it. She was everything he hated in this cruel, fucked up world. So she did the only thing she could do to ease her selfish wish for him. She vowed she would keep running from him so he had a reason to live. She hoped that would be enough. Now that she wasn't by his side anymore, he was truly living life alone, completely shut off from everyone. He was suffering all alone again and it was all her fault. She put her head in her hands as more tears spilled out. This pain was just too unbearable.

"Yuuki..."

Yuuki's head shot up as she stared into the eyes of Kaname Kuran. "Kaname-oniisama..." His eyes were full of concern for her.

He pulled her to him, embracing her lovingly. "It's all right. I am here now. You no longer need to cry about my long absence."

She wondered how she had not seen this before. Kaname could truly be a bit cocky, thinking all her tears were always about him. She must have been blinded by her love and admiration for him in the past. She quickly tried taking deep breaths to control her tears. Eventually the pain subsided and she could breathe again. She pulled away from his embrace and wiped her own tears, "I'm fine, really. Welcome home, Kaname-oniisama."

She tried smile. "I'm so glad you are finally home." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How long are you home this time?"

"Should be a few days at least. I'm sorry for leaving you here, Yuuki. But it's best if other vampires don't know of your exsitence just yet."

"It's fine... it just gets pretty lonely here." She truly tried to comprehend his reasoning but yet again failed. "Where were you anyway?"

He smiled. "I was at Cross Academy actually." Her eyes lit up and Kaname took not of this. "I was talking to Chairman Cross about me taking over another night class so we can try once again to bridge the gap between vampires and humans..."

He ran a hand through Yuuki's hair, "The Chairman said he would also love for you to go for a visit at Cross Academy... I don't see why not since you have been following my instructions rather faithfully. You just need to be sure to keep a low profile."

"Really? I can go?" Yuuki was so excited. Seeing the old Cross Academy again where she spent most of her life there and good old Chairman with his weirdness. Maybe even seeing Zero but of course without him knowing himself. Suddenly the thirst for blood was uncontrollable when she though of him. She knew her eyes were glowing bright red right now.

"I didn't know you were so thirsty, Yuuki." Kaname embraced her as she sunk her fangs into his neck, tasting that sweet blood of his. But why could it never fully satisfy her blood lust. She suddenly felt disgusted with her herself and pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." Yuuki looked in his eyes and saw his eyes were glowing just as red as her had.

"Then forgive me, Yuuki." He came closer and bit her neck, lapping eagerly at her blood. After he pulled back, Yuuki feeling a bit dizzy, he kissed her. It helped the dizziness subside and she supposed this was an apology for drinking her blood so heavily. They pulled away from the phone ringing. "I will be right back, love."

Kaname went to answer it but she didn't bother to listen to his conversation. She thought of what her visit to the Cross Academy and seeing the man that took her in that night ten years ago. But she especially hope she could sneak a look at Zero to see how he looked and to see how he was holding up. Hell she didn't even know he was still alive. But she knew Kaname would be rejoicing if he had been killed. She closed her eyes for a moment, picturing him... wishing he was happy.

"Yuuki." Her eyes shot open and stared up at the pureblood prince. "I'm so sorry, love... but it looks like my stay is going to be a lot shorter than was planned."

"What do you mean? I thought you were definitely staying a few days at least."

Kaname shot her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry... I have to leave tomorrow to go to Aidou's estate to go over things with his family."

"How long?"

His look deepened, "A week, 2 at most."

Yuuki didn't know what to think. How could she stand not having anyone around for a week straight. Usually Aidou-senpai was there watching over her and lecturing her on everything having to do with purebloods and noble vampires. Thinking to herself sadly, she thought of a solution. "I'll be alright, Oniisama... but since I have nothing else to do and you approve... I think I would like to take up on the Chairman's invitation."

He shook his head. "Yuuki, I think it's best that you wait until I am able to be with you... or at least I'm at the academy myself or if you had Aidou with you. Kiryuu is still attending Cross Academy and you are not safe by yourself."

_'I knew he would start something like this'_ Yuuki thought to herself. She understood why Kaname would be worried for her because of Zero but if she was honest to herself... she wasn't scared of Zero. She never could be. She had to fight Kaname on this... she just had to. The longing to see Zero just became stronger when she thinks that she is so close.

"Oniisama, I want to go. I will be definitely fine by myself. I just want to do something on my own... it's not you are sending me to my execution." She didn't like that look Kaname gave her but she continued on, "I just want to get some fresh air because it has been awhile since I have. I want to visit with the Chairman... he obviously is very lonely without me." Yuuki widened her eyes a little... that seemed to work almost every time.

She heard him let out a defeated sigh, "Ok Yuuki. You may go but please be careful, my love. Don't be reckless."

Yuuki grinned so openly, "Of course I won't be... whenever have I been?"

He gave her a pointed look but then suddenly embraced her. "Since I have to leave tomorrow, let's enjoy this night. No more talk over this matter."

She hugged him and put her face into his chest. Still no fast heartbeat... what could all this mean? Was she not in love with Kaname anymore? I mean that had to be it. She was wondering when and how she had noticed it... she felt guilty. He was so devoted to her every being but she just thought in the back of her mind that Kaname didn't know how to love. Or he really didn't know what real love was. He loved her, in his way. But it was more in the selfish kind of way that she knew that real true love was never selfish.

Pulling her from her inner dilemma, Kaname kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and just hoped that she could figure everything out but still knowing that it was already too late.

**Tomorrow Evening**

Cross Academy hasn't changed a bit. She looked all over and didn't see anyone she immediately recognized. But looking at the old place in general, she felt a longing for the older days even though she was left in the dark about everything. She had been shut off from the world for so long she forgot how simple life could be when she was human.

When her and Zero would patrol at all hours of the night and sleep all through class, life was just so uncomplicated. Zero was always by her side, even though she knew very little about what he was going through and all his troubles. His constant presence was a safety net for her. Now look where they were... he hated her so much that he could kill her. But that didn't frighten her at all. The sun was almost gone from the sky and Yuuki was walking the outside corridor because everyone was already in their dorms. She was on the top level and before she went inside the building, she saw him...

He was looking at the ground but she would recognize his silver hair and tall, lean stature from anyone else. Zero looked a bit off but she couldn't place why. He was at ground level so he hadn't noticed her because you could tell he never did pay attention to his surroundings... Excitement bubbled in her stomach and another unknown feeling made her heartbeat quicken.

His head slowly lifted from the ground to the setting sun. Looking into the sunlight, his purple eyes sparkled. He had such an unemotional look on his face, more than the normal Zero. It looked like he just shut down... didn't need anyone to enter his life. She watched him intently, she had no idea why. She didn't understand this unknown feeling she was having at the moment. As she looked on and the sin disappeared beyond the horizon, Zero was still staring in that same direction, now basked in the moonlight. He looked like a true hunter of the night.

Yuuki felt longing and very regretful. It was very painful. She left Zero behind, something she promised herself she would never do. Having him beside her, even though he never said much and was rude almost all the time, he had this caring side. It was rarely seen by others so she cherished that side of him. She always felt happier when it seemed he was getting better. Looking at him now, she wanted to protect him from all the bad things that she knew were tormenting him. He closed his eyes, reopened them after a moment, and walked towards his dorm. She wanted to go after him but kept her feet planted on the ground. Watching him so intently made her have such a sickening thought... the thought of what Zero's blood would taste like. And for the very first time since she had been awakened to her being a vampire, she was lusting after someone's blood. She never did Kaname's.

It finally all fell into place... the pieces all fell together. She was in love with the person that hated her most in this world. Maybe she was already in love with him from the start. She always thought that feeling was just that of a childhood friend but no this was different. She couldn't do anything about it anyway. She wished she realized this before she ran off with Kaname.

She didn't know what to do but she had to get to the Chairman's. So pushing what she learned of herself to the side, she walked to the office.

**3 Hours Later**

Seated across the table from her 'father', Yuuki was enjoying a snack that he had made. It was indeed edible and weirdly delicious. He must have been practicing.

"So Yuuki, my darling daughter, are you enjoying your time with the prince of the vampires?" He was smiling so much that she just couldn't resist.

She smiled, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is I expected to hear wedding bells by now." The Chairman clapped his hands together. "He talks of this all the time... it's so kawaii! I just figured you would get married as soon as possible."

She was shocked to the core for a moment. But hurried up to regain her composure because she was sure the Chairman meant this to be a good thing. "Well we are just enjoying our time together right now but no talk of that between us just yet."

"Hmmm I see..." He pondered this for a moment, "Well as much as I hate to see you go, Yuuki, you should probably start on your way back home. Kaname warned me about keeping you too late."

Is he being serious? Kaname actually warned him to not keep her too long? She really didn't want to go back, especially not hearing anything about Zero. If the Chairman didn't want to say anything about him, she wouldn't ask at all. She looked up at her adoptive father, "I suppose you're right."

She stood up and so did he. He came over and put his hands on her shoulders gently, "I know you have been wanting to ask all night and I'm surprised you haven't yet. Zero is getting by. He was better than he was months ago so he is slowly healing."

Her brown eyes went to the floor. She knew he tried to sugarcoat every last word in that sentence. But she appreciated it nevertheless. "Thank you, Chair- I mean father."

He smiled, "Of course, Yuuki. Have a safe trip back."

She nodded and smiled back lightly, "I will."

She closed the door behind her and walked towards the exit to be on her way out of Cross Academy. So Kaname was serious about the whole pureblood marriage proposal? She knew he had told her she was born to be married to him but she always thought he would have given her the choice to say otherwise. Maybe he did suspect she wasn't having the same feelings for him anymore and that's why he wanted to put a rush on getting married. It did sound like something he would do. Suddenly, she felt suffocated and realized that she had no control over her own life. She stopped walking for a moment, thinking she gave everything to be with the pureblood vampire and had said that she would always love him. So this was all her own fault. Her eyes lowered in sadness and she bit her lower lip, trying to stifle tears.

It was so overwhelming when she thought of what was to transpire as her life went on. Trapped forever as the pureblood princess. Kept away from prying eyes, only to be seen by others that Kaname approved of. She turned around to look sadly at Cross Academy. This was probably the last time she would see it for another year or so. She had to see one more person before she could leave with her head held high... ready to accept her fate. She knew it was reckless, something Kaname told her not to do. But this was probably the only rebellion she could do. She had to see Zero again... she knew this was going to torture herself but she had to do it.

Yuuki looked around to make sure the coast was clear before making her way over to the Day class' boy's dormitories. Looking and counting to make sure she got the right window, she stealthily made her way up to his room. Thankfully his room wasn't located too far up the brick building. Luckily, the window ledges were of decent size to stand on. She peered inside to make sure he was asleep. When she confirmed this, she opened the window as quietly as physically possible. The room was still how it always was, plain and simple. Nothing personally attached to the room. She approached the bed cautiously and she was lucky he was in a deep sleep. When she saw him, she forgot how to breathe.

Zero looked peaceful, like the world was alright. His eyes though had slight dark circles under them which meant he was tired and restless. It was probably because he had many sleepless nights before now. He wasn't under the sheets and he was sprawled out, his head turned towards her. He was still in his uniform, only his coat and vest was off. His hair was a bit longer but still was kept short like it always was. He looked younger asleep but best of all, he looked like her Zero. The Zero she remembered from the past, not this new one who grew even more emotionless. The moonlight shone on his face and neck so that's how she saw the all too familiar tattoo. She was burning this image of him in her mind forever. She could have had him as her own and this image would have been familiar to her. And he would never try to control her life, he knew he could make her own decisions. He may have been antisocial and downright cruel sometimes, but she loved him. More than anyone could imagine. She wanted to touch him, just once but knew he was absolutely untouchable.

When her eyes traveled from his face to his neck, that blood lust came back. She felt her head being pulled down slowly by an invisible magnet. How she so wanted to sink her fangs into that pure white neck of his. She longed for his life's blood even though she never tasted it before. She realized she was a mere inches from his neck, her throat burning from the thirst. She pulled back, taking in deep breaths. She had to leave... NOW!

She turned to walk away when suddenly, something grabbed her wrist and she was thrown up against the wall. The hand that grabbed her wrist was now at her throat and she felt the barrel of a gun at her chest. Her eyes were closed but she knew it was Zero. She was afraid to look into those cold, emotionless eyes. "What is your business here, you arrogant pureblood?"

She slowly opened her eyes. Staring back at her were angry purple eyes. He looked ready to kill, the bloody rose gun at her chest. One pull of that trigger would be the end of her. Right now, she didn't know what to do. She was speechless. Staring into those eyes of his, she stayed frozen.

The silver haired vampire only grew angrier. "I asked what's your business here... sneaking into a vampire hunter's room was really not a smart move."

Yuuki was hardly listening. Even though he had a hand to her throat, there still was no force behind it. No pressure of his hand was going around her throat. That little part of her was saying maybe he did still care. Her eyes softened at the thought of that, "Can't someone come to see an old friend?"

He shot a surprised but stern look her way. He took his hand off her throat but still kept the gun pointed at her. "Pureblood's are incapable of friendships... maybe it would be best for all to end your life right here and now."

She looked on, still no fear evident on her face. That pissed him off. How could Yuuki not be afraid of him? Here he practically told her he was going to kill her. He was pissed that she recklessly endangered her life. "Don't think I won't kill you just because of that stupid law... One less pureblood in the world would make this world that much better."

She grimaced slightly. So he really did hate her, more than anything else. But she would love him, despite all of that. She didn't care. Everything about him right now screamed for someone to care about his existence. She stared at him sadly, knowing fully well she had no right to have him. But the more she was looking at this more colder Zero, the more she wanted to tell him she wished she could have been his.

He gave up. He dropped the gun from her chest, saying, "This fight is no fun nor is it worth anything. This is the one and only time I will be letting you a free pass, pureblood... just get out of my sight."

Yuuki's feet were still glued to the ground. She couldn't move and didn't take her eyes off him. She saw him growing angrier and angrier. She didn't know why she stayed. Every sense in her was telling her to get out before he did something stupid... so what was she doing?

Zero was turned away from her so when she saw him look again, his face flashed with fury, "I said, get out of my sight! I never want to see you face again! Just go before I do something stupid! Do you really want to die right now!"

His fists were clenched, "Don't make me do it, Yuuki! Because you know I will! Just hurry and go back to that pureblood and live the life you have always wanted!"

She couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't like him at all... this wasn't the cold Zero that was there only a few moments ago. It seems like he was the Zero she knew... only letting down his guard around her sometimes. She saw right through this act right now...

He was still yelling at her, cursing to make her scared of him. But all she saw, was him finally breaking down. This was a long time coming. She didn't know why he was doing it now or why he didn't just kill her. But she couldn't leave. And she was going to do this, no matter the consequences. It didn't matter if she was killed in the process.

Zero yelled, "I don't even care--"

He was stopped abruptly by Yuuki... hugging him. No word could describe this feeling. He was thoroughly confused. What was she doing? Was she really this reckless with herself? She really didn't care what happened to her life? He still was angry beyond recognition. This was reminding him of the human Yuuki... he had to get her away from him. He promised himself he would bury those feelings he had for her, so when the next time he saw her he could kill her. But that was becoming impossible. "Yuuki... let go."

She knew she was not going to listen. Her arms were fully around him, clinging to him for dear life it seemed. It was almost like that time when she was trying to get him to stay and not leave Cross Academy. Her face was buried into his chest... she didn't want him to see her face. She wanted him to calm down and be able to pull himself together. She didn't want to leave him like this... she couldn't live with herself if she had. She heard him repeat himself.

She wasn't letting go, not until she knew fully well he was alright. She had to answer him though or he would just grow more angry with her again. So pulling her face from his chest but still holding a tight grip on him, she looked up into his eyes, "I can't, Zero... not until I know for sure you're going to be alright and not go and do something stupid to yourself."

His eyes widened only slightly, just enough so that her being this close to him could tell. Tears were unexpectedly coming to her own. Why, she didn't know. She put her head back into his chest, shielding herself from his gaze...

Nothing was said for what seemed like hours. Zero looked straight ahead and he didn't say anything. He didn't embrace her back. Finally she heard him say, "Yuuki... my life should no longer matter to you. You finally got all that you wanted. A life with that pureblood."

_'What?' _Yuuki thought to herself. That's what he thought? That Kaname was all she had ever wanted in her life? Oh how he was dead wrong... especially now. What was she supposed to do now? She wanted to set him right but she didn't want to do anything that could hurt him more. She sealed her fate herself now she would have to live it... without him. Still, for some reason, she couldn't let him go. She held on extra tightly and tears started to pour down her face. She knew she was soaking Zero's shirt. At the sound of her sobs, Zero finally embraced her back. His hand flew to the back of her head and the other around her waist to hug her to him.

She looked up after quieting her uncontrollable tears. Zero's eyes softened and he quickly wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Quit being foolish, Yuuki. You need to stop building the guilt you feel for leaving me. I am fine like I always am..."

She couldn't take it anymore. Something inside her snapped and took all the rationalizations out of her brain. She pushed away from Zero a little and looked him dead in the face. And for the first time for the past 20 minutes, she said, "Zero... for someone supposedly so smart, you're so stupid."

Anger flashed in his eyes, "What the hell does that mea--"

Yuuki grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips down to hers. And everything that happened in the past year was long gone from her mind. It was just her and Zero. She moved her lips against his, desperate for something from him. He regained his composure and returned her kiss. Her hands weaved through his silver hair and pushed him closer to her so she could deepen the kiss. Zero hugged her fully to him so that there was no space between them. She knew this was all wrong but she couldn't try to live without him knowing he thought that she didn't love him on bit... call her selfish, she didn't care.

She could feel herself blushing. But in the back of her mind, she knew this wasn't fair to Zero. She couldn't have him... she knew that. But it still didn't stop her from trying to get everything she could out of this kiss. She pushed Zero and because he wasn't paying attention, they fell back on the bed with Yuuki on top. They broke apart for a moment to catch a breath but when he tried to say something, she hurriedly captured his lips again. She didn't want to talk... she knew this would end as soon as another word was uttered.

She was slowly unbuttoning his shirt and run her finger over his pale chest. But suddenly she could hear Zero's heartbeat pounding and his pulse was racing. _'Oh no, why now?'_ she thought. She could feel the blood lust coming and she knew no way could she deny it this time. She hoped this would not ruin anything.

She pulled away from his lips but trailed kisses down to his neck. She licked where his neck met his shoulder and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Zero."

"What is-- umph." She sunk her fangs into him and he let out a pained discomfort. She didn't mean it to be painful but she denied her blood thirst a couple of times in one night. She drank his blood and it tasted better than she could have ever imagined. His blood was sweeter than Kaname's, even thicker and fully satisfying her taste. She felt disgusted with herself and she thought Zero would be too. But he embraced her tightly so she could get her fill.

She couldn't get enough of his blood. She had to stop though before she bled him dry. She pulled away quickly before she got lost in his blood again. She was straddling him so when she looked down at him, she saw his eyes were closed.

She suddenly was fearful that she did take too much. But then he opened her eyes to look at her, she let out a sigh of relief. Although she saw why he closed his eyes... his eyes were glowing red. He was trying to deny himself like always to take her blood. Always putting her before himself... it was so Zero.

She smiled lightly, "You don't have to deny it, Zero..."

His eyes narrowed sadly a little but wordlessly, he sat up while she remained in his lap. She moved her hair off her neck and felt his arms encircle her. Embracing her tightly but not painfully, he sunk his own fangs in her. And she didn't mind it one bit... this was just like old times. And like now, she would do anything for him. Also now, she knew she loved him fully.

He pulled back and looked away. He was disgusted with himself... that still hadn't changed. How could he think so low of himself when she did the same thing to him. She brought her hand to his cheek and he turned back to her. She leaned in a little to kiss him but he surprised her by closing the gap between them. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her fully. He did still love her, something she didn't deserve.

How could she find the strength within her now to walk away from him? If this is what they both wanted then why couldn't it happen? They would be shunned by everyone, maybe even the Chairman included. No one would accept them... I mean the pureblood princess and the outcasted vampire hunter who was also a vampire that could fall to level E any time now. She thought over this past year and realized she didn't mind at all. As long as she was with Zero, nothing else seemed to matter.

She would hurt Kaname and no amount of guilt could measure but she knew she would never regret dumping him for her beloved Zero. They had to talk even though she never wanted to leave this embrace of his. She pulled away reluctantly, regaining her senses.

She looked into his eyes but before she could say anything, he said, "I know, you have to be back to wherever you live now... I will never forget this, Yuuki."

She was taken aback. He still didn't get it that all this was because she loved him. She guessed she would have to spell it out for him. "Zero, I don't think you are getting this... I did all this because I love you."

He was left speechless. Where was this coming from? "...What?"

Yuuki pressed her palm to his cheek while his gaze was locked with hers, "I love you, Zero... and more than anything I want to be with you. Everything always seemed to want to pull us apart but especially what happened now, I can't be away from you any longer..."

"... Yuuki, all the time I have known you, you have always wanted Kuran... Don't be just blinded from unnecessary guilt that you think you love me. I'm all wrong for you."

Ok, he was really pissing her off. Why couldn't he just accept that she loved him and not Kaname. "Zero... listen to me for a moment, I always thought I was in love with Kaname-oniisama but I figured out that was just admiration and gratefulness. I never truly loved him..." Now both her hands were on his face, "I love you, Zero...you! And you're not all wrong for me... you're right. I know you sacrificed your love for me and maybe the chance to be happy all because you thought I would be happier with him."

Tears stung at her eyes, "You deserve to be acknowledged, not overlooked. I never knew that you loved me... maybe if I would have known sooner I would have chose different. You need to be taught that your existence does matter at least one person..." A few tears fell from her eyes, "I do care what happens to you, Zero. I always did. You mattered more to me than you think... and I want to be with you..."

He still had not said a word. He just stared at her and she didn't know if he was even listening. Had she thought wrong? Did he still love her? "Zero, please--"

Suddenly, Zero brought her face to him and kissed her. He kissed her until she saw stars. But before she could fully respond, he pulled away from her as suddenly as he embraced her. "You really are a foolish girl, Yuuki."

She looked at his face, more tears attempting to spill until she saw that smile of his. It was so small that most people would think it was just a trick of the eye. But she noticed everything about him. And he didn't have to say those three little words. He loved her, always did and always would.

"So what--" She started to ask but was stopped by his hand held up in front of her.

"We will discuss it in the morning..." He gestured towards the bed, meaning no talk of it now, let them just enjoy the time they had now to not worry of what was to come.

Zero scooted to one side of the bed while Yuuki still stayed practically glued to his side, laying right down next to him. When they were both under the sheets, she hurried to cuddle to his side as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her fully to him.

They would wait to worry about what was going to happen over the next weeks in the morning. Yuuki knew this was surely not going to be easy, but hearing Zero's even breathing and his scent that engulfed her was enough for her to know she made her final choice. And she would absolutely have no regrets.


End file.
